


Promoted

by fezwearingjellybananas



Series: Iris West-Allen Appreciation Week 2020 [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Earth-2, Minor Barry Allen/Iris West, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: Iris had wanted to be a detective, but she hadn't expected to be promoted this soon. And they needed help, but she did not want Wally anywhere near Zoom
Series: Iris West-Allen Appreciation Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798396
Kudos: 4





	Promoted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Iris Week Day 4: Cop/Detective Iris

She'd been promoted. Her and Lawton. They were detectives now. Partners. She was the youngest detective in Central City now, and he was having to retake marksmanship yet again so he'd be allowed to carry a gun. Neither of them had been high up on the list of promotions.

But there was no one else.

Iris' favourite blanket was folded on her chair. There were a few brownies sitting on a plate too. Barry must have left them for her. He'd excused himself as soon as Wally knocked on the door, saying he needed to call Malcolm back about something. Iris assumed he just knew they'd needed some space.

"No," Iris said.

"I'd be good at it," Wally said.

"No," Iris said. "You need to withdraw your name right now."

"Why? You do it. Dad said you got promoted. And they need people right now."

"But not you. Wally, it's too dang-"

"Save it, I already had this talk from Dad, I didn't come here for a lecture, I came because I thought you'd support me."

"Wally-"

"You know how many times I've stuck up for you? You remember who stuck up for you when you went behind Dad's back and became a cop? All I'm asking is for a little support from my sister."

"I can't. Not this time."

"You're such a hypocrite. You're not handing in your notice."

"There is no one else."

"There's me!"

"No. Wally, you- Go get your degree first. You wanted to before. Hartley said Opal City have an excellent mechanical engineering course."

"I got an offer from Atlantis," Wally said. "For journalism, not engineering. I've got a place to stay already too. Donna knows a guy who lives there, she's actually moving in next week, and she says she'll introduce us."

"Wally, that's great."

"I might as well leave, right? It's not as if any of you want me here-"

"That's not-"

"Congratulations on the promotion, Iris."

He almost slammed the door on his way out. Barry crept back into the room.

"I think I screwed up," Iris said.

"You just want him to be safe," Barry said. "He's your little brother. That's not a bad thing."

"I just did exactly what Dad did. Wally's right, he's always been on my side, I'm not giving up my job, I have a promotion I don't deserve and now I think I've lost my brother."

"You deserve it," Barry said. "You will be the best detective, you deserve it. And Wally will forgive you. You disagree with Joseph all the time, it doesn't mean you don't love him."

"I've never left the city after an argument."

"But you did propose after one. He'll come back. Just give him some time to calm down, then call him."

"I have been to seven people's homes today to give them awful news. I can't have someone knock on ours and tell me that about Wally. We don't know anything about this Zoom, we can't do anything."

"Doctor Wells says he's working on something. Wally will be safer out of Central for a while. But someone needs to stay to protect the rest of the city and we both promised to do that. It is terrifying. But you are the bravest person I know, and if you are staying, then I will be standing next to you."

"Wally will come home one day. I hope. We can make the city safe for when he does."


End file.
